Two Wrongs
by AnGeL48
Summary: Hermione and Draco, starts of rather nicely for them, but love always go wrong doesn't it?


A/N:Hmmmm, this story is doing pretty good somewhere else....letz just see how it does here.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I am just making them do as i wish  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was the beginning of the fifth year a Hogwarts. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She had grown several inches, improving her posture, her hair had finally calmed down and was smooth and silky, and she was not as uptight as she had been in the years before. Hermione walked around the crowded Platform nine and 3/4 searching for her friends Ron and Harry. Finally she spotted them coming in through the gateway to the muggle world. "Ron! Harry!" she shouted trying to get past a group of confused looking first years. "you guys!! over here!". She finally seemed to get their attention and they began walking in her direction. " Wow....Hermione.....you look....great" said Ron blushing furiously. Luckily for him she didn't notice this and replied " Thanks Ron" in the same way she would if it was her mother paying her the compliment. " I've gotten us a compartment already" she said " its the third last at the end of the train, you go on in, I'm just going to go say hello to Ginny". And with that she disappeared into the crowd. Ron and Harry made their way to the compartment Hermione had instructed. As soon and their trunks we put out of the way the collapsed into their seats. "Hermione changed ALOT over the summer didn't she?" asked Ron. "Yeah she has" Harry stated " I just hope she doesn't go off dating every guy in the school". At this they both laughed, but there was something forced about Ron's. There laughter was cut briefly short by the compartment door sliding open and in stepped....  
  
In stepped Draco Malfoy. " Well...if it isn't Potty and the Weasel" he smirked. "shut up and get lost Malfoy" said Harry coolly. "No, I don't think that i will" he retorted, "Get out of here before i make you, slime ball" said Ron fiercely, standing up and balling his fists. Ton started towards him when the compartment door slid open once again. "Bye Ginny, I'll talk to you later" said Hermione as she stepped in. "Well, well, well" started Draco, "Who is this beautiful girl?". Hermione noticed instantly that Draco grown many inches over the summer, and that he did not put so much gel in his hair so pieces were hanging down here and there around his head, and, she had never noticed before but he had brilliant clear blue eyes. She snapped out of it and went a brilliant shade of red. Harry could have sworn he saw her smile but he thought he must be seeing things because it was gone in a second. " Malfoy, its Hermione" said Ron in amazement. "W-what?! I was being sarcastic u idiots or can u not recognize it?!" Draco screeched. Flushing pink he ran out of the compartment. "WHAT was that about?!" exclaimed Harry as Hermione sat down beside him. "I know! He was NOT being sarcastic, no way, no how, he must of felt really stupid when he realized it was Hermione he was talking about" replied Ron. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! Do u have nothing better to do than talk about THIS?!" screamed Hermione. With that the two boys fell silent, but it was broken after a few minutes with them talking about the fact quidditch was back on this year at school. Hermione hid her wide grin behind a book pretending to read. All the while thinking to herself Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness, did he really call me beautiful?!?! Right on! Wait...no...not right on...why am i so happy that Dra-..no no no....Malfoy called me beautiful? Could i be falling for him? o no, o no....o yes!.   
  
"HEMIONE!!!" she heard someone yell. She snapped out of her trance to see Harry staring at her in utter bewilderment and Ron doubling up with laughter. "what?" she said quickly wiping the grin off her face. "Your book is, umm...upside down" said Harry suppressing a smile. She looked down and sure enough it was "well...I've learned to read upside down over the summer" she lied quickly. " Ron almost fell off his seat at this remark so Hermione gave him a quick hard kick to the shin to shut him up. " Sure you have herm.....sure...." said Harry in a disbelieving voice. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about their summers, taking any thought of Draco out of her mind.   
  
But those thoughts came rushing back much to quickly for her liking at the start of term feast where Hermione repeatedly saw Draco staring at her for across the great hall. Why is he staring at me like that? she thought o herself as she quickly caught his eye and he turned away. What does he want from me? These thought plagued Hermione for the rest of the feast until everyone was stuffed full of food and started making their way up to their house common rooms. In the entrance hall someone came slamming into Hermione knocking her to the ground, and pinning her down with the fact they were lying on top of her. She looked up and saw none of then Draco himself. She could have bet her life she heard him whisper in her ear "I'm really sorry, just read it" before he got up and boomed " Watch where your going Granger" and walked away with the rest of the Slytherins. She stood up very confused and a small piece of parchment fell off her robes. She bent down and picked it up, but before she could read any of it Ron and Harry came rushing over to her. She quickly shoved the parchment into her robe pocket. "Stupid git should watch where HES going" said Ron angrily "Are you o.k Herm?" he asked. " Yah I'm fine, just fine" she replied and they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. The minute they climbed through the portrait hole Hermione made up i quick lie saying she had to go to the bathroom and rushed off. She just had to find out what was on the parchment. She wasn't sure if there was even anything on it but she had to find out. She went in to the bathroom, made sure no one was there, and pulled out the note. She had been right, there was some writing on it, though very little.   
Hermione,   
I'm sorry i had to knock you down in the entrance hall but it was the only way i could get this to you without anyone noticing. This may sound like an extremely odd request but will you please meet me in the trophy room at 1:00 tonight.   
Hopefully I'll see you there,   
Draco  
A wide smile spread across her face. O my goodness, o my gosh, o my god she said she herself He wants to see me. But after that her smile disappeared o no.... she thought i AM starting to do like him" She went back down to the common room to see Ron and Harry sitting in the corner by the fire, secluded from everyone else, and they seemed to be deep in conversation." what are you guys talking about" asked Hermione as she sat down in a squishy armchair. " you actually" replied Harry "What?! Why?!" exclaimed Hermione not expecting that answer. "well you've been acting really strange ever since we got on the school train today and we were just wondering why" said Ron in return. "well, uhhh." Hermione was stumped, she couldn't very well tell them the truth, but suddenly the perfect idea came to her " I've just been really worried about taking the O.W.Ls" she stated. Ron and Harry stared at her in disbelief. "They're ten months away!!!" exclaimed Harry, "That's nearly a year" added Ron. "I know" she started "But you know how i am about school.....well I'm tired now so I'm going to bed, goodnight" and with that she jumped out of her chair and made her way towards the girls dormitories, leaving Harry and Ron sitting there with expressions of shock on their faces. "It's 8 o'clock..." said Ron in disbelief. Little did they know that she would be returning later that night. Whoa that was close, Hermione thought to herself as she ran into the girls dormitory changed into something more comfortable than her school robes (a light blue tank top and white terry cloth short, shorts) pulled her robe on and climbed onto her bed. She grabbed a lantern and pulled open her Arithmancy book. She had alot of time to kill before she had to meet Draco. Time seemed to speed up and in what seemed like minutes she was creeping back down to the common room, which was now empty, and sneaking out the portrait hole. She made her way down the many different corridors leading to the trophy room. There was no sign of peeves, Filch, Mrs. Norris, or any teachers so she made it there in record time with no trouble at all. She got there 10 minutes early so she sat down in the corner against the wall, trying hard to keep her drooping eyelids open, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.   
  
She woke to something soft touching her lips. She opened her eyes to see that Draco was kissing her. Hey she thought to herself not a bad way to way up, but then another thought intruded, STOP! IT'S MALFOY!She suddenly jerked her head to the side leaving Draco kissing air. He noticed this right away and stopped, opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. He smiled which made him look incredibly cute to her. "Hey" he said in a voice that was much unlike his own, it was actually warm and sweet. She stoop up and mumbled a hello to him. She tried to look him in the eye but he wasn't looking at her face. She looked down to se that her robe had come undone, and what she was wearing underneath was showing off alot of curves and alot of leg. She looked back up to see an expression change on his face. His mouth was hanging open and he was gawking at her. She began to feel uncomfortable at him looking at her like this. "Draco" she whispered. It took him a couple seconds to snap out of it, but when he did he was looking straight into her eyes. "So", he started shyly " I guess you feel the same way i do, or you wouldn't be here". "Well, how exactly do you feel about me?" asked Hermione. It took him a while to reply, he seemed to be deep in thought "Well" he started " I think I've liked you since we first met, you're opinionated, smart, you know what you want, and when I saw you on the train today, it brought all of those feelings to the surface". There was a long silence following this. He kept looking at her with a hopeful expression on his face. Finally Hermione broke the silence "I don't understand, if you've liked me since first year, what was all that mudblood, know it all, wishing me dead stuff about?" Another, yet shorter silence. " You see who i hang around with, you know what they're like. They hate anyone who isn't like them...i had too..." he replied shakily. Hermione thought long and hard about this " Is he being truthful or is this some kind of joke?" she said to herself. But then she looked him in the eyes and all she saw was pure sincerity. t long last she replied " I feel the same way". They both broke into wide smiles and stared at each other for a while. Draco moved in towards her, as if to kiss her, but Hermione didn't move out of the way. She wanted it as much as he did. They broke apart after a long while. " I'd better get back to my dorm" said Hermione feeling light headed, "was it the kiss or am i just tired" she thought. "you're right we should get going" he replied. "Ummmm...." started Hermione "i think that we should keep this between us at least for now" "Right again, people would kind of freak if they saw us together" he said. Hermione smiled and Draco kissed her on the forehead. They walked cautiously out of the trophy room and made their way down the hall. When it was time for them to go their separate ways they hugged a very long hug and said goodnight to each other. 


End file.
